The object is to provide individualized information about common health problems to parents and children using microcomputer programs that include text and graphics. The vehicle is a hardware-software system which will be leased or sold to service providers such as hospital clinics or HMO's. In phase I we will develop a prototype module concerning common childhood behavior problems such as bedwetting and sleep problems. Phase I will consist of software development and a small demonstration project to assess feasibility, user interest, and applications. Using readily available, sophisticated and inexpensive graphic programs to create the screens we will create programs which are then linked together in multiple-choice format. The system will be tested in two ways: 1. by allowing one microcomputer to run unattended in the Bellevue Pediatric Clinic waiting room, collecting data via the programming, and 2. comparing patients referred to an on-going behavior clinic who have been directed to use the computer during the interval between being first identified and their appointment and those who are not.